1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine start control system which is convenient when used for manually starting an engine with the aid of a recoil starter or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of engines used for outboard motor employ an ECM (Engine Control Module) for controlling fuel injection by an injector. The ECM in this case is configured to use the atmospheric pressure as one parameter for regulating the fuel injection.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration aimed at detecting the atmospheric pressure without using the atmospheric pressure sensor, wherein the atmospheric pressure is detected by a pressure sensor for detecting air pressure in an intake pipe, based on a pressure detection signal of the pressure sensor detected when the control unit (ECM) is powered ON, while a crankshaft stays still.
In particular, marine vessels hardly encounter a situation such that the atmospheric pressure sharply changes (for example, travel towards highlands) in a single operation, so that information of the atmospheric pressure only at the start of operation will suffice. Accordingly, there will be no need of equipping a dedicated atmospheric pressure sensor, if the atmospheric pressure may be known from the pressure in the intake pipe as described in Patent Document 1, and this will give a large cost merit.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-247706